Mobile devices are powered by batteries of limited size and/or capacity. Typically, mobile devices are used for making phone calls, checking email, recording/playback of a picture/video, listening to radio, navigation, web browsing, playing games, managing devices, and performing calculations, among other things. Many of these actions utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to perform some tasks and use a bus to transfer data to and from a system memory. Example GPU tasks include the rendering of content to a display and performing general compute computations (e.g., in a general purpose GPU (GPGPU) operation). Therefore, the GPU is typically a large consumer of power in mobile devices. As such, it is beneficial to manage the power consumption of the GPU, as well as system memory, in order to prolong battery life.